God Promise
by SolcieNTalin
Summary: [One day, those two will get arrested for domestic violence.][AkitoxKyo morbid story]


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fruits Basket.

**Author's Note: **So, yes, this had to be written because it was stuck in my mind and wouldn't go away. I would like to thank Umi for the summary, cause it was too grand to pass up. This is dedicated to all those who think Akito and Kyo will one day have a fluffy relationship...

They really won't. Ever.

This story has some adult contents, so children, go read something fluffy.

**God Promise:**

Leaning back against the worn wall, Kyo pulled his legs a little closer. Being curled into himself made the room seem a little larger. Though, it could hardly be called a room. The more appropriate term would be a little jailhouse. The bars on the window looked rusted and Kyo had little to no doubt that if he truly wanted to escape, then all he'd have to do is send a good kick to a wall and the whole thing would collapse.

It would be worth the look on Akito's face.

Kyo thumped his head back against the wall and closed his eyes.

But…

"I saw Honda-san this morning."

…Kyo wouldn't be selfish.

Opening his eyes once again, Kyo turned to look a little ways above him at the window. He couldn't see Akito and Akito couldn't see him. It made the Head Sohma's visits more bearable. Though, if it wasn't for the fact that Akito seemed to visit as often as possible, Kyo might not have minded his predicament as much as he did. He might have been able to forget, if only for a moment, that there was ever a Sohma Family.

But Akito came, pissed Kyo off royally, and left, on a near daily basis.

For only a second, Kyo thought that maybe Akito had decided to just leave him alone.

"Aren't you going to ask how she is? Or is a monster like you too selfish to care?"

It was too much to hope for. Anger was boiling up in Kyo but he couldn't bring himself to argue just yet. He yelled and screamed until his voice was hoarse nearly any other day. And the only thing that kept Akito from hurting someone to spite Kyo was a single promise.

"_If I stop running away….if I stay in that cage…will you promise to never hurt Tohru?"_

"_I promise."_

"_As my god, Akito, promise me as my **god**."_

"…_As your god, I promise not to hurt Tohru Honda as long as you do not leave that cage."_

Of course, Kyo didn't trust Akito at all, so he had one of the zodiac members tell him about Tohru's well fare.

And he was always surprised when Yuki would be the one to tell him. After the initial surprise, the two would bicker like the cat and mouse they were. Only to have Yuki leave him with some food that he would comment that he didn't need.

And would always silently eat.

"Kyo, why aren't you talking to me? Should I assume that you aren't there? I'm sure Honda-san wouldn't mind seeing me again…"

Kyo heaved a silent sigh.

"I'm here, bastard." He ended with a growl that seemed to bounce off the walls. Kyo's eyes were trained on the barred window. He knew that Akito wouldn't dare to get close.

The first time he visited, Akito had grabbed the bars and peered in, mocking Kyo of all that he had lost. That was the only time that Akito got within arm's length of the cage. It would have only taken two more minutes and Kyo would have been the monster that they called him, choking the life out of the Head Sohma.

And it would have only taken one minute for Akito to break the godly promise.

"Then why didn't you answer me?"

Kyo answered with a question.

"Why are you here?"

The answer was the same for each.

_Just to make you miserable. _

The silence that followed was a welcomed one as the pariah tried to ignore that the Head Sohma was there, just outside, looking in this cage. If Kyo had felt up to it, he might have dared Akito to come closer.

But he really didn't want to talk to Akito more than necessary.

"You still have yet to ask about how Honda-san is."

Kyo already knew how Tohru was, Momiji had stopped by before Akito. Not that Kyo would tell the Head Sohma that.

From what the blonde had said, Tohru was doing well. She had managed to graduate with her two friends and Yuki. Though, all the time she would say that she would have liked to know this 'Kyo' better. Momiji said that Yuki would tell her that Kyo was temperamental and rash.

It was times like that where Kyo would regret his decision.

And in his mind, Kyo would re-make his decision. He would have Tohru remember him. He would run away from Akito, the Sohmas, and live with her. He would forever be by her side, protecting her.

Then, Akito would visit him and he would push his regrets away.

So, Kyo asked the question that he knew Akito was waiting for.

"How is Tohru?"

"Perfectly without you."

Even though he heard this time and time again. Even when he knew that Akito only said this to hurt him, Kyo felt his heart break a little more.

Dropping his head to his knees, Kyo breathed in deeply. For once, he wished that he didn't make that stupid promise just so that he could destroy this cage. But, he knew that he wouldn't take back his words if he were to live it again. If it would protect Tohru, he would gladly stand by it.

"Kyo, you know I love you, right?"

A wiry, crooked grin settled on Kyo's face as he lifted his head towards the window, once more.

"Why don't you come closer and tell me how much?"

**Owari**


End file.
